


Like Amelie

by CelestialWeariness



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Black-coded Widowmaker, Characters of color, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Friendships, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix-centric, black hair, or you can ship them idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialWeariness/pseuds/CelestialWeariness
Summary: In which a black coded Widowmaker and Sombra hang out at a Talon safehouse while Widowmaker does her hair. pretty short. Just some fluff. I needed Black-Widow content badly





	

“You should take a picture, mon aime”

  
“I can’t help it. I’ve never seen anyone braid that fast”, Sombra answered with wide eyes.

  
She sat with Widowmaker in one of the few Talon run safehouses that scattered the world. A dangerous place for most, but to Sombra it almost felt like home. She had been laying low with Amelie and Gabriel for the past few weeks. Despite being a Talon safehouse, the building was devoid of any other Talon agents. How Gabriel would receive periodic updates and instructions from Talon Sombra did not know, and she did not question it. At least not yet. Questions can wait. No need to potentially ruin one of the best gigs she had in a while.

  
Sombra did not stick around because she particularly enjoyed playing a pawn in Talon’s game. She stayed for moments like this.

  
It was late afternoon, and the lowering sun’s beam flooded the room through a wide window in the center of the wall. The two women sat on the cushioned windowsill. Widowmaker was currently finishing another tight braid. Her long fingers weaved through the tight coils of her hair with a quickness. After the braid was complete, she picked up her comb, used its neck to make another part, and started braiding again.

  
This was why she stayed.

  
Watching Widowmaker take care of her hair, Gabriel preparing dinner every night, them going out as a trio on occasion (in disguise) to do things like go to the movies or grocery shop, or perform small misdemeanors (her and Widowmaker). These moments felt domestic.  
Familial.

  
“I doubt you have never seen cornrows before”, said Widowmaker.

  
Sombra did not reply. She watched Widowmaker work in silence, only moving on occasion to hold her conditioner out to her when she would reach a knot too tight for the comb to take out. When she was finished Sombra handed Widowmaker her hand mirror.

  
Sombra did not take her eyes off Widowmaker who was studying her work in the mirror.

  
“Are you going to wear your hair like that now?”

  
Widowmaker blinked at her blankly, as if she had just told a distasteful joke. She arched an eyebrow regarding her in a new light. “Are you…isn’t your…”. Widowmaker gave a quick glance towards Sombra’s hair as she trialed off. She did not bother to finish her question. Instead she shook her head and stood up shaking the small strands of hair that were shed from her intense detangling. Once she was sure all the hair was on the floor she began a short walk to the kitchen in the next room.

  
Sombra followed her unbothered by Widowmaker’s unasked question or her unanswered one. “Your conditioner smells amazing. Like a fruit cocktail. Hey, do you want some frozen yogurt? I’ve been craving some the whole time you’ve been here”.

  
Widowmaker retrieved a small napkin square and applied a small amount of water to its surface. She turned to Sombra amused. “No frozen yogurt. I am not going out today”.  
“No. I st-purchased 2 pints yesterday,” Sombra said proudly.

  
Widowmaker let a small smile form on her lips. The slip in Sombra’s words had been noted, what was the need of her lie? Who was she going to tell? The police? “How kind of you. I would love some”.

  
Sombra’s smile widened and she immediately went to the freezer section of their fridge. Widowmaker walked back towards the windowsill to wipe up the hairs on the ground. When she had finished disposing the napkin she returned again to the window where Sombra was sitting with two matching bowls of frozen yogurt with the same smile on her face.

  
Sombra thrust a bowl toward Widowmaker as she approached.

  
“What flavor?”

  
“Mango,” Sombra replied between her hurried scoops.

Widowmaker took the bowl and sat down. Before she began eating she took up a silk scarf beside her and tied it tightly around her head.

  
When she finally picked up her bowl again Sombra was nearly halfway done with hers. Sombra’s shoveling of the yogurt into her mouth came to a halt with a dramatic drop of her bowl to the windowsill.

“Brain freeze!” Sombra moaned. Her facial features became tight from her pain.

  
“That’s what you get”, Widowmaker said while letting out a small laugh. Sombra’s pain subsided she glanced at Widowmaker’s face. She felt a bit of pride when she noticed the faint smile on her lips.

  
Sombra’s smile returned to her face, “Maybe I did deserve it”, she said. She picked up her bowl again and returned to eating, this time at a slower pace.  
“So are you going to wear your hair like that now?” she asked again.

  
Widowmaker did not give her the same strange look as before when she replied, “No. I have a hair appointment tomorrow in the city”.

  
The nearest city was a near two-hour drive, even with the little traffic that came with residing in the outskirts of a forest. “Can I come? You know…for security”, Sombra added. She bit her lip unsure of what the reply would be.  
With little pause, which surprised Sombra, Widowmaker agreed. “But”, she started in a voice that made Sombra flinch, “I need no protection. This is for your own. Leaving you alone would most certainly end in disaster”.  
Sombra kept her smile.

 

The next day they boarded the only car in the garage that backed the safehouse. Widowmaker drove them out of the forest hastily, only slowing down when they reached their first stoplight. Sombra had fallen under a light slumber and was woken up from the quick transition from rest to moving. She yawned and took a peak out of their tinted windows. They weren’t surrounded by trees anymore. They were not in the city yet but every once in a while she would see small homes, sometimes farms.

  
Right before they entered the city Widowmaker pulled into the shoulder of the road and parked. Without having to ask Sombra handed her the wide blue pouch that held her makeup. Widowmaker applied her makeup over the exposed purple skin and Sombra scrolled idly through her news feed on the tablet in her lap.

  
“I know people that could give you body mods so you wouldn’t have to do this” Sombra did not even bother looking up from her tablet to voice her comment. She did not expect an answer. This wasn’t the first time she had said this.

  
And she didn’t get one. Widowmaker ignored her comment and continued dutifully applying her the dark pigmented foundation that gave her a new cool umber brown skin tone. After a few minutes of that she began contouring her face. Once she was satisfied she applied her highlighter and studied herself in the car’s small mirror.

  
She turned towards Sombra. “How do I look?” she asked.

  
Sombra looked up from her tablet and studied Widowmaker’s face. There was no purple to be seen. Her heart shaped face, cat like eyes with golden topaz riming her dark pupils, they were same. She knew she was looking at Widowmaker but it was hard not to think the opposite.

The words left Sombra’s mouth before she could stop them, “Like Amelie”.

  
There were a couple beats of silence. Sweat filled her pores as Widowmaker kept her eye through the silence, her expression unreadable. Eventually, Widowmaker turned to the makeup bag in her lap to retrieve a tube of lipstick.

  
“Amelie is dead”

  
Sombra was too nervous to reply. She had crossed a line. It was an unspoken secret between the two of them that she knew more about Widowmaker’s past as Amelie than what Widowmaker herself had told her, and probably more than what Talon knew. Widowmaker knew Sombra and she had made it clear to Sombra she had no interest in discovering who she was before she had been reborn.

  
She turned her head back towards the tablet in her lap and pretended to scroll. Widowmaker continued her work again wordlessly. After a few more moments Sombra felt her eyes on her again. Beads of sweat were threatening to start to roll down her face from the tension.

  
“Do you want to do my eyeshadow?” Widowmaker asked sounding unbothered.

  
Sombra repressed a sigh of relief and removed the teeth that were pressing deep into her lips to reply, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> -Widowmaker is getting a weave. It's a full closure sew-in and she dyed her bundles purple herself. It's at least 30 inches long  
> -Widowmaker always carries edge control and a little toothbrush-even to missions  
> -Gabriel loves cooking for Widow and Sombra everyday  
> -Once a week they skip Gabe's cooking, get junkfood and watch whatever 40 minute TV drama is on that evening  
> Please leave comments/kudos/etc! Acknowledge meeee!!!!


End file.
